KARMA (K A R M A) :V
by Kentang Goreng97889495
Summary: Ya gitu deh... Awalnya sok jijay gak taunya lama-lama kepincut sampe mati! KARMA! #Hunkai #Taeyu # #nct #exo
1. Chapter 1

**KARMA** (K. A. R. M. A) :V

.

* * *

.

Cast : Lee Taeyong, Oh Sehun, Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jongin, dll

.

.

Pair : Hunkai, Taeyu

.

.

Rate : T

.

.

Summary : ya gitu deh... Awalnya sok jijay gak taunya kepincut sampe mati! KARMA!

.

.

Nb : maaf yo amun typo soalnyo tanpa edit lagi lah dak pacak lagi ngetik, sakit jari :''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING GUYS !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

2 anak manusia yang terlahir dengan tingkat ketampanan luarrrr biasa aduhai membahana yang terkenal di SMK Cinta Damai namun sayang mempunyai sifat sombong tak tertandingi. Oh Sehun dan Lee Taeyong, mereka itu sepupuan, Taeyong juga tinggal dirumah Sehun karena orangtuanya tinggal diluar negeri sana makanya dia -numpang-dititipin dirumah kakak sepupunya yang kebetulan cuma punya kakak cewe satu yang sekarang kuliah. Mereka sama-sama tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng Narnia itu tuh yang ganteng-ganteng(lupalakan) sifat sama-sama dingin serem kalo lagi marah cuma tinggi badan aja yang beda. Sehun jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang Taeyong etss tapi tenang mereka sama-sama seme kok ya SEME oke...

Taeyong itu kelas 1 SMK Cinta Damai, dia jurusan Dance.

Sehun kelas 2 SMK Cinta Damai jurusan Dance juga sama kayak Taeyong. Kan udah gw bilang tinggi doang yg beda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu saat Sebulan sesudah ajaran baru ada 2 siswa pindahan dari Jepang, yang satu kelas 2 sekelas sama Sehun satunya kelas 1 sekelas sama Taeyong. Kim Jongin yang sekelas sama Sehun, Nakamoto Yuta yang sekelas sama Taeyong.

Mereka ini sebenernya sama-sama manis unyu gitu cuma ya gatau mungkin efek radiasi nyasar jadi kaya gak pernah ngerawat diri. Sebenernya maklum wong mereka masih kelas 1 sama dua lah yang ketik cerita aja sampe sekarang masih susah buat rawat diri *eh keceplosan!

Mereka bocahnya polos sangat polos menjurus ke oon sih bisa dibilang wong digibahin seantreo sekolah aja mereka gak peka. Jongin ini sebenernya keturunan Korea cuma mamanya orang Jepang masih sodaraan sama Yuta.

Sehun ini sering dijodo-jodohin sama Jongin oleh temen-temen sekelasnya, Taeyong juga sering dijodoh-jodohin sama Yuta oleh temen sekelas. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tidak suka karena merasa tidak cocok dengan mereka berdua, lagian mereka ini punya kecengan masing-masing masa iya dijodoh-jodohin sama anak orang yang ehkm gak sebanding sama mereka. Kaya sekarang ini dikelas Taeyong lagi pada gaduh kayak pasar pete...

"Eh Tae Yuta dateng tuh..."

"gak ada urusannya sama gw ya Jhon!"

"serius nih? Kok gw gak yakin ya hahaha lagian dia itu manis loh Yong"

"najis Jhon mati aja lu"

"WKWKWK"

Jhonny dkk ngakak kenceng banget karena udah ngerjain Taeyong. Liat siJoy nyamperin Yuta sama bisik-bisik ntah apa sama ngasih buku, terus tiba-tiba Yuta datengin Taeyong.

"eum Taeyong-ah ini bukumu, tadi Joy minta tolong buat balikin"

SRET...

"ngapain segala lu mau disuruh dia! Gw bisa ngambil sendiri kalik!"

"Joy kan minta tolong ya aku tolongin soalnya kan kita itu harus saling tolong menolong"

Yuta jawab dengan polosnya gak ada ekspresi takut atau kaget atau semacemnya, malah dia sambil nyengir lebar kaya boneka Annabelle.

"udah sana pergi nagapain masih disini?"

"loh akukan juga murid kelas ini"

"udah sono balik kebangku lu males gw deket-deket lu!"

"hehe maaf, kalo gitu aku kebangku dulu"

"ishh"

Tuh kan Taeyong itu judes setengah mati sama Yuta padahal Yuta itu gak punya salah apa-apa sama dia tapi seolah Yuta kayak punya kesalahan terbesar gitu.

"Yong jangan galak-galak gitu kenapa nanti kena karma loh"

"SIANJIR KALIAN"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bel istirahat berkumandang bikin siswa siswi kocar-kacir kekantin buat ngisi perut masing-masing. Sekarang ini Sehun lagi antri buat beli makanan karena mau gimana lagi walaupun dia populer tapi dia kan dia cuma numpang sekolah men wkwkwk... Dia ngantri gak sendiri nih tapi sama kecengan tercintah katanya. Lagi asik-asiknya jalan kemeja sama kecengan sampe gak hati-hati malah nabrak orang,

BRUKK...

KLONTANG...

PRANG...

"Akhh..."

Usut punya usut yang ditabrak itu Jongin permisah.

"eh gimana sih kalo jalan liat-liat dong! Liat pacar gw jadi kotor kan bajunya!"

Ealah ternyata malah udah pacar permisah bukan lagi kecengan, dan Sehun itu kayak gak punya rasa bersalah malah ngebentak Jongin padahal yang nabrak itu dia tapi malah nyalahin orang lain.

"eh maaf aku gak sengaja, tapi tadi aku udah bilang permisi kok"

"ooo jadi lu nyalahin kita hah?!"

"eh? Enggak kok aku gak nyalahin kamu sumpah"

Jongin ngomong gitu sambil masang pose V gitu, ughh bikin gemes tapi sok imut dimata Sehun

"udah ah males liat muka lu! Ayok yang kita pergi, gak nafsu lagi aku mau makan"

"loh kok pergi?"

Yang lain mah natep Jongin Iba/ gemes/ sama gregetan sama kepolosan dia. Coba kalo yang digituin mereka udah pasti ngamuk ganti lah kalo jongin? Boro-boro ngamuk, hati lembutnya aja gak peka kalo dibenci. Sama ae kayak Yuta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semakin lama semakin parah aja tingkah Taeyong sama Sehun, bikin semua orang gedek banget sama mereka berdua. Apa-apa yang Yuta sama Jongin lakuin itu salah dimata mereka walaupun itu buat keslametan mereka juga tetep ae salah! Emang dasar setan mahal makanya tahan lama pffttt... Kaya sekarang pas kelas Taeyong sama Yuta lagi ada pelajaran olahraga dan kebetulan yang anak cowok main futsal, olahraga kaporit Yuta itu. Pas lagi seru-serunya main tiba-tiba Jhonny gak sengaja kekencengan nendang bolanya dan bola itu ngarah keTaeyong bikin semua yang liat jejeritan kayak toa aja, tapi sebelum bola ajaib yang kena tendangan maut Jhonny Seo nimpuk kepala Taeyong tiba-tiba-

BRUK...

Duak...

Ada yang dorong dia duluan dan kaya ada suara kena timpuk tapi bukan dia

"YUTA/TAEYONG"

seolah alarm berbunyi Taeyong langsung bangun dan natep orang yang dorong dia tadi dengan muka merah entah karena apa, pas tau orang yang dorong dia tiba-tiba-

"ngapain dorong gw sih! Sakit nih lutut!"

"e-eh aduh... Maaf aku cuma nyelametin kamu dari bola aja kok"

"gaperlu lu tolongin lagian cuma bola! Daripada lutut gw lecet kayak gini!"

"maaf aku gak tau kalo gini jadinya"

"bas-"

"heh kutu udah ditolongin bukannya makasih malah nyolot! Lagian Yong lutut lu cuma lecet dikit gak sebanding sama kepala Yuta yang kena bola! Lebay amet sih lu"

"serah gw, belain aja terus ni bocah!"

Taeyong pergi gitu aja sehabis marah-marah gak jelas ke semua orang. Sekarang tinggal yang lain sama Yuta yang dibawa keUKS sama Jhonny. Sekarang dia lagi obatin Yuta yang katanya pusing banget kepalanya.

"Yuta gak papa?"

"iya kak gak papa kok ughh"

"katanya gak papa tapi kok dipegangin terus kepalanya? Beneran gak papa?"

"sakit sih kak, soalnya kepalaku pernah bocor dulu jadi kalo ketimpuk apa-apa efeknya juga bakal kerasa"

"aduh maafin kakak Yut sumpah tadi itu gak sengaja banget, lagian kamu pake nolongin Taeyong segala kan malah kamu yang sakit gini, udah tau Taeyong sensian sama kamu"

"hehe gak papa kok kak lagian kan gak ada salahnya nolongin temen sendiri"

"yaampun Yut kamu itu baik banget ya jadi orang padahal udah dikasarin gitu masih aja tetep mau nolongin coba kalo kakak pasti langsung adu jotos tuh"

"ya kan sebagai temen yang baik emang harus gitu kak"

"em kamu bener deh kayanya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu pindah kesini? Terus disini tinggal sama siapa? Cuma sama kak Jongin gitu?"

"hehehe aku kesini karena pengen sekolah di sini kak lagian kan papa aku ngijinin soalnya disini banyak kerabat dan lagipula sekolah ini punya papa jadi aku udah kenal sama guru-gurunya"

"HAH? papa kamu pemilik sekolah ini?"

"eum iya kak emang kenapa?"

"e-eh gak kok hehe, yaudah kamu istirahat dulu ya biar cepet sembuh"

"ok kak"

Ternyata Yuta itu anak pemilik sekolah pemirsa. Pantes aja dia cepet kenal sama guru-guru disini Johnny jadi makin gak enak sama Yuta Karena sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu kenapa kak bete gitu mukanya?"

"ini nih Yong masa pak Siwon ngasih gw tugas kelompok bareng sihitam itu! Males banget gw. Mending gw suruh aja dia ngerjain sendiri kan enak gw tinggal nyantai lagian gw ada kecan"

"pantes aja butek gitu mukanya jadi bikin lemes wkwkwk"

"sa ae lu Yong hahaa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tuh malam minggu niat Sehun sih mau kencan sama pacarnya eh malah pacarnya tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak jadi dia pergi sama Taeyong sama gengnya deh jalan-jalan cari cemilan dideket taman. Eh pas lagi asik-asiknya makan jajan sambil nongkrong tiba-tiba dia ngeliat siluet orang yang dia kenal lagi jalan sama cowok tinggi yang lebih tinggi dari dia sedikit sih tapikan tetep aja lebih tinggi.

"eh tunggu-tunggu kayak gw kenal tuh orang?"

"mana sih hun?"

"itu tu pake jaket hitam putih sama cowok tiang"

"loh itukan pacar lu ogeb!"

"hah? Eh iya njirrr itu pacar gw, wah gak bener ini!"

"coba lu telfon dia kak"

Tuuut tuut

'halo yang?'

"halo, kamu lagi dimana?"

'ohh aku lagi di rumah nenek nih kenapa?'

Beneran dia dikibulin sama pacar dia saoloh nasib cogan masih aja ngenes ya!

"ohh gak papa nikmatin kencannya ya!"

Abis itu dia langsung matiin telfon. Temen-temennya ngerasa iba aja liat dia kayak gitu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Libur semester udah dimulai dan kini waktunya para pelajar refreshing dengan cara masing-masing kaya duo uke unyu Jongin sama Yuta.

"dek nyalon yuk?"

"eh tumben kan ngajakin nyalon"

"iya ihh kakak baru sadar kalo selama satu semester kita kayak gembel gini gegara banyak tugas, yah itung-itung nujukin sisi asli kan? Lagian kita kalo sekolah udah lupa diri buat rawat badan wkwkwk"

"iya juga ya kak, kayaknya bakalan seger deh kalo kita nyalo seminggu 3 kali kan kita libur 2 minggu"

"makanya itu, kita kesalon tante Seohyun aja kan disana bagus"

"wah iya itung-itung main aku udah lama kangen tante Seohyun kak"

"ayuk siap-siap ah"

"iya kak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TANTEEEEE"

semua pengunjung yang ada di tempat perawatan itu memandang aneh pada 2 pemuda imut nan unyu yang dateng-dateng maen teriak aja

"astaga kalian berdua? Ih kok baru kesini sih kan tante kangen sama kalian"

"heheh kita baru libut tan"

"oiya kesini mau ngapain? Mau nyalon?"

"iya tan kita udah gak keurus banget ini selama satu semester sibuk sama tugas terus"

"ughhh ponakan tante yang imut-imut ini pantes jadi agak kumal"

"tante ish!"

"hahaha ayolah masuk biar tante langsung yang nanganin kalian"

"UYEYYYYY"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

aduh capek banget ngetik pake HP :'v mana ngebut esss gak dikoreksi lagi ini capek tangan mata hati #eh salah :'v jadi

TBC

dulu ya wkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2

KARMA (K. A. R. M. A) :V

Cast : Lee Taeyong, Oh Sehun, Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jongin, dll

Pair : Hunkai, Taeyu

Rate : T

Summary : ya gitu deh... Awalnya sok jijay gak taunya kepincut sampe mati! KARMA!

Nb : biasakan diri kalian untuk melihat mahakarya(typo) dicerita saya :'v wkwkwk namanya manusia ada khilafnya lah ya :v bahasa non baku ya dibuat senyaman mungkin, kalo gak nyaman jangan dipaksa karena gak bisa kalo mau diubah pake bahasa baku soalnya awalnya aja udah non baku :) yakali buat lucu-lucuan pake baku nanti jatohnya sad lagi kayak yang lain :3 lah intinya penggunaan bahasa terserah saya lah :')

HAPPY READING GUYS !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari libur sebentar lagi habis dan hari ini Taeyong jalan-jalan sama Ten gebetan yang udah jadi pacar dia seminggu yang lalu. Lagi asyik jalan berdua tiba-tiba dia liat orang yang kayaknya dia kenal lagi ada didepan antri tiket berdua, lamat-lamat dia tatap terus tuh orang berdua tapi setelah tau siapa orangnya dia langsung kaget gitu sebentar soalnya jaim dong ya kan ada pacar disamping yakali mangap mulu -_-

'Yuta sama Senior Jongin? Gak salah liat kan ya mata gw? ... Pasti salah liat, udah ah ngapain juga mikirin mereka lagian masa iya mereka secantik itu'

Taeyong ngebatin tuh sambil ngeyakinin kalo dia salah liat dan itu bukan Yuta sama Jongin.

"Yang ayok naik itu"

Nah pacarnya ngajakin naik wahana yang tadi ada sesosok Yuta sama Jongin antri. Mumpung kesempatan dia mau mastiin itu beneran mereka apa bukan dia rela 'iya'-in pacarnya.

"ayuklah yang kayaknya seru"

.

Antri sudah ✔

Dapet tiket sudah ✔

Duduk ditempat sudah ✔

Dan kaget juga sudah ✔

Taeyong dapet tempat duduk tepat disamping Yuta! Tolong garis bawahi TEPAT DISAMPING YUTA men! Iya orang yang tadi dia sempet gak percaya itu Yuta dan pengen dia pastiin itu Yuta apa bukan ternyata emang bener Yuta (ok fiks kenapa malah jadi banyak Yuta-nya ini) buset kaget bin banget Taeyong sama apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Dia dibuat cengo sama penampilan Yuta sekarang ini, T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna baby blue kebesaran, jeans abu-abu yang robek-robek bagian paha sama lutut, sepatu kets putih dan yang bikin salah fokus selain ekhm paha yang jelas nampak depan mata itu ya komuk Yuta. Yuta kelihatan lebih bersinar *eakk rambut coklat yang poninya lurus aduhai melambai(apaan sih) dan pas Yuta nengok kearahnya itu senyum manis banget sampe bikin Taeyong lupa kalo wahana yang dia naikin mau lepas landas. Lengkap sudah penguji iman Taeyong kali ini yaTuhan apalagi pake disapa sama bidadari disampingnya lagi.

"eh Taeyong, hai"

"h-hai ju-juga"

Nahloh jadi gagap mendadak kan malahan. Cogan tapi gagap, tolong ingatkan Taeyong buat beli obat anti gagap kawan-kawan. Lagi asyik mandangin bidadari disamping tiba-tiba dia merasa terbang lambat laun jadi makin cepet dan-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong masih shock permisa. Iya dia tadi gak inget kalo wahana yang dia naiki itu ekstrem, kan dia takut yang ekstrem-ekstrem begitu soalnya makanya dia shock abis.

"Kalo takut kenapa gak bilang sih Yong?"

"Hehehe ya aku kan malu masa kalah sama uke sih"

"Daripada teriak sekenceng toa itu lebih malu-maluin ngerti gak.. Wkwkwk lagian sok banget jadi orang"

"Kok ketawa sih. Pacar lagi shock juga huh"

"Lagian tadi mukamu lucu banget sumpah hahaha... Apalagi pas kaget liat Yuta tadi yaampun Yong jangan-jangan kamu kena karma lagi"

"Eh kamu liat?"

"Yaiyala liat orang cuma disamping yakali aku gak liat"

"Gak marah?"

"hm? Enggak tuh emang kenapa?"

"Gak cemburu?"

"Enggak juga"

"Lah kamu sayang aku enggak sih?"

"e-eh sebenernya sih tadi aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu Yong"

"Mau ngomong apa?"

"Gini Yong maaf ya sebelumnya, kita kan emang deket banget nih ya. Sejujurnya aku deket sama kamu bukan karena aku suka sama kamu tapi karena kamu itu orangnya enak diajak kerja kelompok. Dan juga aku itu sukanya sama temen kamu Jhonny tapi pas kamu nembak aku, aku bingung mau jawab apa dan gak enak sama kamu akhirnya aku terima. Tapi lama-lama aku gaenak bohongin kamu kayak gini jadi lebih baik aku kasih tau sekarang daripada nanti jadi dendam kan. Jadi kita sampe disini aja deh ya"

"Ten apa yang kamu lakukan jahat banget T_T"

"halah Yong gausah lebay deh nanti diliat Yuta loh"

"Ih kok bawa-bawa Yuta sih. Yaudah deh gak apa-apa kalo gitu. Tapi kita tetep temen kan?"

"Iya lah tetep temen"

"Nasib cogan saoloh ngenes amet tega lu Ten T_T"

"gausah alay plis"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

"BANG"

Taeyong pulang-pulang teriak seenak jidat sambil banting pintu dengan tanpa berprikepintuan sama sekali (?) nyariin sodara sepergengan(?) dia alias sepupunya yang dia tumpangi rumahnya

"OI NJIR GAUSAH BANTING PINTU JUGA NYET"

"BANG BERITA HEBOH BANG BERITA HEBOH"

"IYA HEBOH APAAN SIH WOE JANGAN PANGGIL GW BANG GW BUKAN ABANG TUKANG BAKSO"

"BIASA AJA KALI GAK USAH TERIAK JUGA"

"LU DULUAN YANG MULAI DASAR UPIL ANOA"

"WOE BUDAK - BUDAK GILO BISO DIEM IDAK!"

Sehun sama Taeyong pandang-pandangan pas denger kakak Sehun teriak lengkap pake logat Palembangnya padahal mah biasa pake bahasa Jawa (bukan gw plis gw lebih muda dari mereka soalnya)

"Ekhm... Jadi gini bang"

"Apa?"

"Jangan dipotong dulu elah"

"Lanjutin"

"Jadi gini tadi pas gw sama Ten lagi kencan di Taman hiburan gw liat orang yang mirip Yuta sama senior Jongin, tapi penampilan mereka gak buluk*nju* kayak biasanya. Modis banget tau gak kak, nah gw kan gak percaya dong gw kira gw salah liat. Pas Ten ngajak naik wahana yang sama kaya mereka itu kesempatan buat mastiin bener apa nggak. Eh gw dapet tempat duduk tepat disamping Yuta kak. Astaga ternyata beneran dia, gila kak duh cantik banget tau gak mana pake senyum lagi ke gw"

"Lah lu kencan sama Ten tapi kok ngelirik orang lain Tae?"

"Yaelah kak Ten itu cintanya sama Jhonny bukan sama gw. Kemaren dia ngajakin keluar buat ngejelasin masalah itu"

"Hah? Hahahha makanya jangan ngejekin yang tua kualat kan lu wkwkw. Eh terus-terus gimana tuh yang lu ketemu Yuta sama sitemsek?"

"Ya gak gimana-gimana sih kak biasa aja tapi kata Ten gw malu-maluin banget pas cengo depan Yuta. Eh lu bakal nyesel kak bilang senior Jongin temsek soalnya lu belom liat dia kemaren beuh bodinya bak gitar Spanyol(bentuknya gitar spanyol kayak apa ya?)"

"Yaelah Yong palingan mata lu aja kali yang seliwer, mana bisa temsek tiba-tiba jadi bening yang ada sesekolah gempar deh"

"Eh gak percaya amat sih kak. Gw jamin nih kalo lu liat dia bakalan jatuh cinta deh"

"Gak bakalan Yong gw kepincut sama temsek macem Jongin gitu walaupun dia pinter"

"Taruhan deh kalo lu jatuh cinta sama senior Jongin lu jadi sopir gw sebulan"

"OK siapa takut"

Nah pemirsa mereka taruhan (lagi) deh ujung-ujungnya. Ck dasar anak muda dikit-dikit taruhan mentangan banyak duit ya mendingan duitnya kasih author yang lagi krisis aja kan lebih berfaedah gitu ya itung-itung ngamal.

.

.

.

.

Hari libur usai, hari ini murid-murid sekolah udah pada sekolah semua. Baru dateng Sehun sama Taeyong udah bikin heboh aja! Ya mau gimana lagi mereka kan terkenal maklum cogan holkay gitu... Pas lagi rame gegara duo cogan tiba-tiba langsung pada heboh gegara duo ce-cocan dateng dengan penampilan yang jauh beda dari kemaren-kemaren. Titik terlemah Taeyong pas liat Yuta jadi inget pahanya lagi dia, duh dek abang tuh gak bisa diginiin tauk! *halah

Dan titik dimana Sehun terlena sama pemandangan uhuy didepan sana apalagi pas liat Jongin yang kemaren dia hina temsek. Pas nyampe didepan dia Jongin nyapa Sehun

"Hai Sehun"

Mampus! Kicep dah Sehun gak bisa ngomong apa-apa dia pas inget taruhan dia semalem. Harus pinter-pinter ngendaliin diri nih biar gak jadi jongos Taeyong...

.

.

.

.

TBC disek yo :v


End file.
